


every day this week

by TheLamestFad



Series: OtaYuri Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Chatlogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hung Otabek, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek is sassy, Riding, Rimming, chapter one is rated T for Yuri's potty mouth, chapter one is the chatlog fic, chapter two is the explicit fic behind the chatlog, day four: intimacy/long distance, day two: social media/celebrations, jj's wedding this time, post season one, sort of a follow up to day one, unless it's to completely abuse it, whoops, yuri uses literally no punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLamestFad/pseuds/TheLamestFad
Summary: otabek-altin attached a photoyuri-plisetsky:bekayuri-plisetsky:you just sent me a picture of your bedyuri-plisetsky:with you in itotabek-altin:I fail to see the issueotabek-altin:I’m in room 481otabek-altin:See you soon?





	1. social media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my contribution to OtaYuri week, day two!  
> I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, but I managed to pull something off, haha  
> This is sort of a follow up to my day one entry, stealing thunder, but it's certainly not necessary to have read that to understand this  
> Also, the full title is "every day this week i love you" but that was too cheesy even for me so I shortened it, haha

**Wednesday, 4:35 pm**

 

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : beka do you know what this is

_yuri-plisetsky attached a photo  
_

_otabek-altin_ : ?  
_otabek-altin_ : It looks like an invitation to JJ’s wedding

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : oh good  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : its not just me  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : thought i was going crazy for a minute there

 _otabek-altin_ : I’m sorry Yuri, but I really don’t follow

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : beka  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : jj invited me  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : to his wedding  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : JJ DID  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : AKA THE CANADIAN SHITHEAD

 _otabek-altin_ : Yes? He invited me as well

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : what the fuck???????  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : i thought he was just inviting me to be an asshole  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : like as a joke  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : but wtf he invited you too??????

 _otabek-altin_ : I know you’re not JJ’s biggest fan, but I honestly have no problem with him  
_otabek-altin_ : I mean, he’s a little annoying, but I’ve gotten pretty good at tuning him out over the years  
_otabek-altin_ : Also, I’m pretty sure inviting someone to your wedding out of spite is a pretty good way to ruin your own wedding  
_otabek-altin_ : He probably actually wants you to come

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : ??????????????  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : im  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : literally speechless  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : wtf  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : beka we’re not boyfriends anymore

 _otabek-altin_ : Oh? Which comment sent you over the edge? That I don’t hate JJ or that he wants you at his wedding?  
_otabek-altin_ : Just out of curiosity

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : both??????????  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : beka youre a shithead  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : so are you gonna go?

 _otabek-altin_ : To JJ’s wedding? Probably not, no

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : why not  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : since you two are such good friends  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : apparently

 _otabek-altin_ : We’re not friends, he was a rinkmate, however briefly  
_otabek-altin_ : And weddings aren’t really my thing

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : you came to the idiot couple’s

 _otabek-altin_ : Because I knew I’d be able to see you, remember?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : oh  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : right  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : beka youre not a shithead

 _otabek-altin_ : I love you too, Yuri

 

**Friday, 9:16 am**

 

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : BEKA  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : BEKA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY BEKA I NEED TO TALK TO YOU  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : well not a literal emergency ok dont freak out  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : just  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : im gonna fucking kill that old man and that pig  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : message me when you get these ok  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : im freaking out

 

**Friday, 12:03 pm**

 

 _otabek-altin_ : Yuri? Are you there? What happened?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : omfg beka finally  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : yes im here  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : well obviously but you know what i mean  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : omg youre never going to believe  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : what that idiot couple has done to me now

 _otabek-altin_ : ?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : THEY RSVPD ME TO JJS WEDDING  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : THEY BOUGHT ME A PLANE TICKET  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : AND ARE TAKING ME TO JJS WEDDING WITH THEM

 _otabek-altin_ : Wow, that’s…  
_otabek-altin_ : Wow

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : I KNOW RIGHT

 _otabek-altin_ : That seems kind of bold, even for those two  
_otabek-altin_ : Did they tell you why?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : just that im not a kid anymore and its time to put away petty rivalries  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : or something bullshit like that  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : tbh i was trying to strangle viktor at the time  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : wasnt really listening to the shit coming out of his mouth

 _otabek-altin_ : Somehow I don’t really see the logic in forcing someone to let go of a grudge  
_otabek-altin_ : He’s just gonna redirect your anger somewhere else. Like at himself, knowing you. At least you and JJ are hardly ever on the same continent

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : MY POINT EXACTLY  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : one of these days viktor nikiforov is gonna regret crossing me  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : but that does bring me to my second point  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : well not really but we wouldve gotten there eventually

 _otabek-altin_ : Yes?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : how would you feel about meeting us in canada

 _otabek-altin_ : ...Yuri  
_otabek-altin_ : Are you asking me to fly all the way to Canada just so you don’t have to attend JJ’s wedding alone with Viktor and Katsuki?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : yes?  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : beka have i mentioned today how much i love you?  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : also isnt this like, our thing by now??  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : meeting up at other peoples weddings just to see each other  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : ...beka???

 

**Friday, 12:28 pm**

 

 _otabek-altin_ : Sorry, I had a phone call to make

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : ?

 _otabek-altin_ : JJ was very pleased to hear I’ll be attending his wedding in two months

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : !!!!!!!!!!!!  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : BEKA OMFG  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : IM SERIOUSLY FUCKING CRYING YOU ASSHOLE  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : i really fucking love you, you know that?

 _otabek-altin_ : Yeah, I know. Always nice to hear it though

 

**Tuesday, 4:58 am**

 

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : i cant wait to see you today  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : tbh ive been looking forward to this almost as much as im dreading it  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : cause ill finally get to see you again  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : god sorry im so fucking sappy rn  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : im just tired as fuck because ofc viktor booked us a flight at the asscrack of dawn  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : seriously the airport’s still gonna be here at noon  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : youre gonna already be there by the time you get these so  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : hope your flight was good  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : i love you and ill see you in a while

 

**Tuesday, 9:41 pm**

 

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : omfg beka don’t look at those ok???  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : christ this is fucking embarrassing

 _otabek-altin_ : I think it’s cute

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : holy shit  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : beka youre awake

 _otabek-altin_ : Obviously  
_otabek-altin_ : I set an alarm for when you’d be getting here  
_otabek-altin_ : So I could see you as soon as possible

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : beka shit  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : you didnt have to do that  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : omg

 _otabek-altin_ : I know I didn’t  
_otabek-altin_ : I also didn’t have to spend twenty hours in the past two days in and out of airports and airplanes for you, but here we are  
_otabek-altin_ : And here’s where you should be

_otabek-altin attached a photo_

_yuri-plisetsky_ : beka  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : you just sent me a picture of your bed  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : with you in it

 _otabek-altin_ : I fail to see the issue  
_otabek-altin_ : I’m in room 481  
_otabek-altin_ : See you soon?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : omfg  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : hell fucking yeah  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : im already gone

 

**Monday, 2:25 pm**

 

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : bekaaaaaa  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : come to my room and help me pack

 _otabek-altin_ : Yuri, we’ve been here for a week, and most of that time you stayed with me  
_otabek-altin_ : How much of a mess could you have possibly made?

_yuri-plisetsky attached a photo_

_yuri-plisetsky_ : never underestimate me altin

 _otabek-altin_ : ...you never cease to amaze me, Yuri

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : normally i like it when you say that  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : i get the feeling that this is not one of those times

 _otabek-altin_ : I’ll be there in ten. Just let me finish up in here

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : ass  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : ...get here soon

 

**Thursday, 10:00 am**

 

 _otabek-altin_ : Yuri?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : omg beka what’s up??????  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : you never message first!!  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : seriously is something wrong??

 _otabek-altin_ : No, nothing. Just…

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : ?????

 _otabek-altin_ : I love you  
_otabek-altin_ : And I miss you already

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : …

 _otabek-altin_ : Yuri? What’s wrong?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : fuck you asshole  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : why do you have to live so far away  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : why do you have to make me feel like this  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : shit

 _otabek-altin_ : Yuri, are you crying?

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : n O  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : shut up jerk  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : i cant believe youd call me out like that beka

 _otabek-altin_ : Don’t cry, Yuri  
_otabek-altin_ : Especially when I’m not there to hold you

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : ...ok  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : i love you beka  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : and i miss you too  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : come hold me soon ok?

 _otabek-altin_ : It’s a promise.  
_otabek-altin_ : I’ll see you soon

 _yuri-plisetsky_ : looking forward to it  
_yuri-plisetsky_ : ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you got this far, I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you did, please leave a comment or kudo and let me know! :D


	2. intimacy/long distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my last entry for otayuri week which means i'm finaLLY FREE  
> seriously this took me a million years but at least it's done now  
> i hope y'all enjoy it :'D

**Wednesday**

 

When Yuri gets home from the rink on Wednesday afternoon, the first thing he does is grab his mail, then head up the stairs to his apartment. To be fair, this isn’t an activity that’s specific to Wednesdays in particular or anything; it’s actually something of a daily routine. But it’s only on Wednesday that he receives a piece of mail that’s distinctly out of place from anything else in his mailbox.

The first thing he notices is the garish red and white color scheme of the envelope, which immediately brings to mind a certain shithead from a certain North American country, which in turn causes Yuri to grimace in disgust at it (alternatively, it could also bring Katsudon to mind, but it would just be fucking weird if the pig was sending him mail since they see each other almost every day at this point). Then, after taking a closer look, he sees that it’s addressed in English, unlike all the rest of the mail that makes its way to his home.

Mildly curious now, he slits the top of the envelope open and pulls out the contents. His eyes flick over the words printed on the overly expensive and heavy card-stock, his mouth falling open as he does. This cannot actually be real.

He drops the card onto his table, and runs his hands through his hair. His phone buzzes by his elbow, and a text from Viktor pops up on his notification screen. Just what else he needs right now, he thinks to himself sarcastically. Lord, give him the patience to deal with this.

 **_Viktor:_ ** _Yurio!  
_ ****

**_Me:_ ** _what the hell do you want old man  
_ ****

**_Viktor:_ ** _Yuuri and I got something exciting in the mail today~  
_ ****

**_Me:_ ** _fucking good for you  
_ ****

**_Viktor:_ ** _A little birdie told me you got something too~  
_ ****

**_Me:_ ** _yeah my electric bill came today_  
_**Me:** i was fucking ecstatic_  
_**Me:** get to the point baldy_  
****

_**Viktor:** Fine! You’re no fun, Yurio :(_  
_**Viktor:** Are coming to JJ’s wedding with us??_  
****

**_Me:_ ** _are you drunk???  
_ **_Me:_ ** _hell no, i’m not going_

 **_Viktor:_ ** _Yurio, you shouldn’t let petty grudges stop you from having fun_

 **_Me:_ ** _nothing about that sounds fun???  
_ **_Me:_ ** _also it’s not a petty grudge, jj’s just an asshole_

 **_Viktor:_ ** _:(((_

 **_Me:_ ** _like you're one to talk anyway  
_ **_Me:_ ** _would you even know who jj was if katsudon didn't remind you??_

 **_Viktor:_ ** _…  
_ **_Viktor:_ ** _Luckily, we’re talking about you right now Yurio, not me!_

 **_Me:_ ** _fuck off shitty fossil_

Yuri drops his phone back on the table after that, unable to deal with Viktor any more than he already has today. He hesitates a moment, then inwardly shrugs, picks his phone back up, snaps a photo of the invitation, and messages Otabek.

 

**Friday**

 

When Yuri gets to the rink on Friday morning, the first thing he notices is a distinct lack of Yakov in the vicinity. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, a grainy memory plays, like one of those old time black and white silent videos, of Yakov announcing to the rink at large last week that he would be gone for today, and as the most senior skater there (Yuri had not tried very hard at all to stifle his laughter at that) Viktor would be in charge of the rink while he was gone.

Viktor and Yuuri are already there when Yuri walks in, though it's pretty clear they also only just arrived. Viktor, of fucking course, is the most bubbly of morning people Yuri’s ever had the misfortune to meet, so he instead settles on Katsudon’s other side as they begin their stretches. The pig, much like Yuri himself, is definitely much more the night owl type, so he and Yuuri sit in tired silence as they stretch, while Viktor, sat on his husband’s other side, makes all kinds of chirpy noises, from humming (and Yuri’s almost one hundred percent sure he recognized Stammi Vicino at one point, like _what the fuck_ Viktor??) to outright squealing as he describes to his husband the absolutely _incredible_ dream he had last night.

Yuri does his best to tune him out, but lord only knows that Viktor is a master of getting people to pay attention to him. The second Yuri stands up from the floor to grab his skates and headphones, Viktor is next to him chatting away about this and that and Yuri’s only one more vapid sentence away from wrapping his fingers around Viktor’s neck. His intention must show on his face, because Katsudon is between the two of them in the next second, a hand on each of their shoulders as though they had been about to get in a drunken fist fight. Yuri raises an eyebrow at the pig, and Viktor, blessedly, shuts his goddamn trap, but it seems like now that both of their attention is on him, Katsuki flounders with something to say.

In the end, what comes out is, “Yurio, Viktor and I are taking you to Canada with us!”

Yuri can feel his face drop. Viktor lets out a high pitched sound of disappointment, admonishing Yuuri, “I thought we weren’t going to tell him so he wouldn’t have a chance to run!”

Those words are all it takes. He lunges at Viktor, completely disregarding the fact that Katsudon’s hand is still on his shoulder and attempting to prevent this exact circumstance. Viktor, however, doesn’t see it coming until Yuri’s already almost on top of him.

“See Yurio, you have to be adult about these things, okay? Now that you know, you have to promise not to run awa — _ack_!”

Yuri feels the soft flesh of Viktor’s neck under his fingertips and smiles darkly, one hundred percent prepared to go to jail after making Katsuki a widow. The pig himself has his own hands wrapped around Yuri’s wrists, and is attempting to release his grip from the pale throat in front of him, shouting something about how homicide isn’t worth ruining his skating career over. Pfft. Stupid Katsudon doesn’t know shit. Yuri is completely prepared to take this one for the world. If he’s going to rot in jail for the rest of his life, at least he’ll be able to sleep at night knowing Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov perished by his hands.

Mila and Georgi choose that moment to enter the rink, and Yuuri immediately shouts for their help, which they waste no time in giving, the fucking traitors. Georgi manages to pry Yuri’s fingers loose from Viktor’s neck with Katsudon’s help, and Mila swoops in, repositioning Yuri high above her head as he screams and tries to lunge for Viktor again. He doesn’t try as hard as he could have, because he knows that if he struggles enough that Mila actually does wind up dropping him, it won’t just be him that gets hurt, so eventually, he stops fidgeting, going almost completely limp in her hold as he takes a deep breath and releases it through his nose in an attempt to control his anger.

Mila feels him stop struggling, and drops him back on his feet, throwing an arm around his shoulders as she lets out a huff of tired laughter.

“Wow! That’s the most action I’ve walked into in ages! You never manage to disappoint, Yuri!” she wipes an imaginary tear from her eye as she leans heavily on him.

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds disgusting,” Yuri grumbles to her, trying to shrug her arm off his shoulders. When she doesn’t budge, he gives up, turning back towards Viktor, Katsudon and Georgi so he can see his good work. Viktor’s got some slight red marks around his throat now, but honestly because Katsuki had been so quick to react, he never really had a great grip on Viktor anyway. All the same, the red marks are satisfying, especially when Viktor looks up at him and catches Yuri looking.

“Now now, Yurio,” he says, his voice a little hoarse. “This is exactly what I’m talking about — ” Huh, had he been saying something when Yuri attacked? It’s all kind of a blur of hazy red anger, if he’s honest. “ — you need to start controlling yourself! Growing up! And the way to start is by reconciling with JJ, at his wedding!” Viktor’s heart shaped smile makes Yuri’s blood boil in his veins. If Mila’s arm weren’t still sitting heavy across his shoulders he probably would’ve lunged again. Since he can’t show his anger physically, then…

“Fuck you, Viktor!” he shouts, and Mila draws him back against her chest as a precaution. She’s still stronger than him, but he’s no slouch, and these days can even occasionally give her a run for her money. “You can’t make these decisions for me! I’m not your goddamn son and my life is none of your fucking business! Just leave me the hell alone!”

He manages to slip out from Mila’s hold, surprising her as he ducks down and out of her arms instead of just trying to blindly charge forward as he had been doing, and she gasps, reaching for him quickly, clearly thinking he’s about to go after that _fucker_ again. But instead he steps to the side, scoops up his bag, and storms out the building, pulling his phone out as he does. Viktor has done a lot of completely irresponsible and utterly irritating things over the years, but never has Yuri felt as _betrayed_ by him as he does right in that moment.

...okay, he had probably felt worse when Viktor had chosen to run to Japan and train Katsudon over him when he had _promised_ Yuri a routine, but this is definitely a close second.

He opens up the message app as he walks and quickly sends a barrage of angry messages to Otabek, even though he knows that it will probably be a few hours before Otabek even sees them. He feels marginally better after sending them all the same, and begins to trek back to his apartment. It’s surprisingly a first for him; getting so angry that he storms out of practice, that is, but he’s sure that even if Yakov were to find out about it, he couldn’t be mad at Yuri. Clearly, Viktor is the one at fault here, and he had left for the benefit of everyone involved, lest there be a corpse in the rink instead of a five time world champion.

For that matter though, it’s not like Viktor is the only one to blame. Katsudon was the one who had blurted it out in the beginning, so clearly he knew of Viktor’s harebrained scheme and had done nothing to prevent it. Yuri had thought that now that the two of them were together and married and shit that they were supposed to even each other out, that the very point of Katsudon’s existence was to stop Viktor from doing something so completely irrational as _booking Yuri a trip to Canada against his will_. But then he remembers that Yuuri was actually the one who had picked out engagement rings for the two of them after they had only known each other for eight months, and he wonders why he had any hope for that couple in the first place.

He arrives back at his apartment, flinging the door shut behind him and scaring his cat from where she’d been snoozing on the back of his couch. Yuri’s honestly not used to having a lot of free time on his hands, so he looks around his apartment aimlessly as he tries to find something to entertain himself with until Otabek messages him back. Eventually, he decides to just take a nap, because he’s tired and doesn’t feel like dealing with the idiot couple already trying to blow up his phone. He’s literally been gone twenty five minutes; they can last without him for longer than that, he's sure of it.

Walking into his bedroom, he strips out of his practice clothes, leaving him in just his underwear as he crawls back under his covers. Potya seems to have already forgiven him for his earlier transgression, and comes slinking up the side of the bed, curling up into a ball right against his back, so he can feel her warmth on the other side of the blanket. He mutes both conversations he has going with Katsudon and Viktor, because he’s still pretty angry and hasn’t even had the chance to vent to Otabek yet, then drops his phone on his bedside table. He’s not used to going back to sleep after waking up, but getting so emotional so early in the day seems to have tired him out enough that he starts to nod off after only a few minutes.

And he wakes with a start hours later to the sound of Otabek’s message tone going off. He practically dives out of the blankets in search of his phone, only to remember that he’d left it on his table in an attempt to be responsible with his belongings for once.

Otabek is properly disgusted with the whole ordeal, making Yuri feel that much more justified for his anger earlier. He does have a plan though, to make this trip not quite as horrible as he’s currently expecting it to be; or at least, he has an idea. Something as base as pleading is definitely not sophisticated enough to be called a plan. But fuck him, somehow it works, because Otabek just agreed to go to JJ’s wedding with him, and he literally cannot believe his luck as his cat watches him rub at his watery eyes. Whatever did he do in life to deserve someone as wonderful to him as Otabek?

He vindictively leaves Yuuri and Viktor’s conversations on mute for the rest of the weekend.

 

**Tuesday**

 

Two months later, Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri head to Pulkovo airport at three in the fucking morning. It’s early enough that even Viktor is tired and slouching as he walks, though he still manages a smile and a wave to the people that approach him as they move through the airport. Katsudon is clutching the largest thermos of coffee to his chest that Yuri has ever seen, and even then seems to be barely functioning, following blindly behind Viktor as he leads them to their gate. Yuri knows the feeling; he had made them stop at Starbucks on the way, and he’s double fisting two venti lattes with extra shots of espresso, though he knows he’s going to fall asleep as soon as they take off anyway. He’s always been an easy flier, though he’s never been more grateful for it than at that very second.

“Why did you think it was a good idea to book us a five AM flight again, Viktor?” Yuri grumbles as they finally make it to the gate, a whole hour before they’re scheduled to take off.

“I figured it would be better to get it out of the way,” Viktor says with a tired smile, pushing Yuuri gently into one of the seats in the waiting area and sitting next to him, tucking him tenderly into his side. “As it is, we’re not going to get there until around eight PM. Our time, anyway. It’ll actually be about ten AM there.”

“What the fuck,” Yuri grumbles, throwing himself down sideways across three seats and absolutely not giving a single fuck about it. By the time they’re called to board their flight, Yuri has finished both of his lattes, and Viktor is gently shaking the pig awake, who had fallen asleep curled into Viktor’s side not ten minutes after they sat down.

By the time they’ve boarded and are about to take off, Yuri has sent Otabek a _lot_ of messages, most of which he doesn’t even remember. Otabek’s going to have an even worse few days than Yuri will getting there, and it’s one of the few reasons that Yuri hasn’t pitched a massive fit yet. The other, of course, being that Otabek’s already going to be there when Yuri arrives, so really it’s just a matter of getting through this one awful plane flight until they can see each other again.

He falls asleep after they’re in the air for just fifteen minutes, the sounds of Viktor fussing over Katsuki, who’s next to him, drowned out by his music blasting through his headphones.

He’s shaken awake almost four hours later, Katsudon offering him breakfast in the form of a sad looking riceball that clearly had come out of his carry-on. He wants to turn his nose up at it, he really does, but his stomach chooses that moment to remind him that despite all the coffee he drank earlier, he hasn’t actually eaten anything since dinner last night. He takes it gently, daring Katsuki to say anything as he devours it in two bites. Yuuri blissfully keeps his mouth shut, instead smiling as he holds out a second riceball. Yuri takes that one too, and after that his stomach has settled enough that he leans back in his seat and pops the window up, staring out at the sun bright clouds beneath the plane.

He snaps a couple of pictures from the window of the plane, then slides the cover shut, leaning back in his seat to hopefully fall back asleep. He’s bored as hell now that he’s awake, and if he can sleep now, then getting used to a completely different time zone for a week won’t be as utterly horrible as he already knows it will be.

Which means, of course, he’s still awake three hours later, and wanting to bash his head against the wall so he’ll pass out and put himself out of his misery. He looks over to see what the old man and the pig are up to, and has to hold back a snort at the lovey dovey scene that meets his eyes; Katsuki has pulled out a book and is reading silently while Viktor dozes against his shoulder, the scene completely opposite from the one that had taken place in the airport just this morning. Occasionally, Katsudon glances over at his husband, sleeping against his shoulder, and smiles in wonder, as though he still can't quite believe that this is happening.

Yuri rolls his eyes as he looks away. They’re married for fuck’s sake, and Katsudon still looks at Viktor like he can't understand that Viktor chose him. He passes the rest of the time between fiddling with his phone, and having a couple of fitful naps. He’s not used to be so stationary for such long periods of time, infrequent trips to the bathroom only doing so much to stretch his legs, so when they finally arrive at their destination and get into the terminal Yuri’s body feels almost like it’s waking from a long coma. They catch a taxi from the airport to the hotel, and by the time they reach the desk, Yuri feels dead on his feet. All he wants to do is find his room and collapse into his bed for the next week. Which would incidentally be the exact length of time he’s supposed to be here for. Hmm, _how awful that would be_.

He’s sitting on his bed going through his various apps and catching up on what he’d missed while in the air when he remembers. He sits bolt upright and immediately opens the conversation he has going with Otabek and sees the messages he left right before the plane took off over fifteen hours ago, and promptly wants to die. He sends a couple of desperate texts to get Otabek not to look at the evidence of his sappiness left behind by his stupid, over tired self, but it’s too late to save his dignity. Otabek is awake, has seen the messages, and invites Yuri over. Maybe this day is still salvageable after all.

When Yuri knocks on the door of room 481, he’s practically vibrating with nervous energy. He’d paused just long enough after Otabek’s message to slip a note under Viktor and Yuuri’s door through the ensuite bathroom that their rooms share to let them know where he was going to be, and to grab his bag of toiletries. He’d already changed into his pajamas (an old t-shirt he’d stolen from Otabek that hung loosely over his body and a pair of sleep shorts) before he’d remembered his embarrassing, sleep deprived and incredibly sappy messages, so he feels a little awkward standing in the hallway of the hotel, waiting to be let into someone’s room at twelve in the afternoon, but he doesn't let it get to him. This is the first time he’s seeing Otabek in person in _months_ , and if they wind up having sex in the middle of the day, well. That's just how it's going to be.

Otabek opens the door seconds later, looking deliciously mussed from sleep, and Yuri practically throws himself onto his boyfriend, one arm going around his waist, the other reaching up to tangle in Otabek’s messy hair so he could pull him in for a needy kiss. His bag falls to the floor, forgotten. Otabek’s hands trail down Yuri’s back and stop briefly on his ass, squeezing lightly before he catches Yuri’s thighs, hiking him up until Yuri gets the hint and wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Otabek moves them towards his bed, getting a knee up on the mattress before he leans forward, laying Yuri down amidst the twisted sheets and Yuri shudders at the feeling of Otabek’s weight gently pressing him into the bed.

Otabek moans lightly when Yuri forces his tongue passed his lips, the slick feeling of Otabek’s mouth and the warmth of Otabek’s body on top of his makes a hot surge of need pool in Yuri’s gut. Otabek pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before it breaks with their distance. He’s propped himself up on his elbows, his arms on either side of Yuri’s head, his knees over Yuri’s hips. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before Yuri cracks a smile.

“Hey,” he says quietly, reaching a hand up to run his fingers over the recently buzzed hair at the back of Otabek’s head.

Otabek’s lips slowly work themselves up into a matching grin, and he kisses Yuri again, just a brief touch of lips to lips before he pulls back, still smiling and replies, “Hey.”

“Thanks for coming all the way to fucking Canada for me,” Yuri says, his hand trailing from Otabek’s head down his neck to his bare shoulders. He had been sleeping in only a pair of sweats, and Yuri takes a moment to enjoy the view before his fingers continue down his chest, scratching his nails lightly across Otabek’s nipple.

Otabek bites his lip in an incredibly appealing way, the sensations Yuri’s creating with his teasing making goosebumps rise on his arms.

“I love you, Yuri,” is all Otabek says in response, but Yuri’s heart swells with emotion, and it is definitely response enough for him.

“I love you too,” Yuri hums with a smile, abandoning Otabek’s now perky nipple to pull him back down on top of him, their torsos flush together as he catches Otabek’s lips in another kiss.

As amazing as kissing is, especially kissing Otabek, Yuri’s impatient for more, his dick already mostly hard and very obviously tenting his shorts. It’s been a long time since they’ve been together, so he can’t even feel self conscious about it when Beka feels so good above him like that. He also can’t look down to see if Otabek is in a similar state of arousal since his mouth is a bit busy, and Otabek is still carefully supporting most of his body weight on his knees so he doesn’t crush Yuri. Yuri’s legs, however, are still between both of Otabek’s, and with a flash of inspiration, he brings one of his knees up, slowly so Otabek doesn’t notice, and presses it solidly onto his crotch, which yes, wow, is very hard indeed.

Otabek gasps against his lips, his hips instinctively seeking more contact with Yuri’s knee as they thrust the tiniest bit forward, and Otabek moans out a breathy, “ _Yura_ …!” and just like that, Yuri’s hard as a fucking rock.

“Beka,” Yuri whispers urgently. “Beka, let’s do it. Please, Beka, I need you to fuck me. _Please_.”

Otabek hesitates, pulling back just enough to look Yuri in the face while they talk.

“Yuri, are you sure? Because last time…” he trails off, his face flushing an even deeper pink than it already was, and Yuri can feel a similar sensation rising in his own face as he remembers the first time they had attempted to have sex.

To put it simply, Otabek is hung like a horse and though Yuri considers himself #blessed since that massive package is now _his_ , the first time they had tried to be intimate, Yuri’s virgin ass had just straight up not been prepared for the intensity of being fucked by such a large penis, and he had cum no more than forty seven seconds into it, while Otabek hadn't even been all the way inside him yet. He had made up for his ultimate embarrassment by sucking Otabek off after that, but the shame still lives with him, even three months later.

Yuri tries to scowl, because the question brings up less than wanted memories, but he knows that Otabek is just worried for him, so he looks away in embarrassment as he says, “I’ve been… practicing, okay? Fucking myself with my fingers and imagining it’s you. Of course it’s not anywhere near the same, but… I’ve definitely got better stamina now, so…” he trails off, his face so red now that it feels like his skin’s on fire.

He chances a glance back at Otabek, only to pause when he sees him staring at him with wide eyes, all traces of a blush completely gone from his face as he looks at Yuri with sheer desire. He leans forward, so that his mouth is right next to Yuri’s ear and says lowly, “Yura… you don't need to convince me anymore. I'm going to fuck you, okay?”

It's all Yuri can do to keep forming words at this point, because _Jesus fuck_.

“ _God yes, Beka_ ,” he moans, slipping one of his legs from between Otabek’s and hooking his knee around Beka’s waist, using the leverage of his new position to lift his hips up so he can rub himself against Otabek, feel the long, hard line of the full cock above him against his own.

They both groan at the new stimulus and suddenly Otabek is pulling away, tugging at Yuri’s shirt in the universal signal for _take this off_. Yuri complies, leaning just forward enough on the bed to pull his shirt off over his head before he flops back down on the mattress, tossing his clothing somewhere off into the room. Otabek then grabs the waistband of his sleep shorts, taking a moment to admire the sight of Yuri’s fully erect dick pushing up the front of them so obscenely before he yanks them down and off in one swift movement, and Yuri lets out a breathy sigh of relief now that his erection is no longer confined, even in something as comfortable as his shorts.

“Yura,” Otabek sighs, leaning over Yuri and looking him up and down like he’s some sort of piece of modern art. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

And _god_ , nothing turns him on like hearing Otabek swear.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Yuri huffs indignantly, pulling at the stretchy waist band of Otabek’s sweats, yanking them down just far enough to free his enormous dick, which Yuri immediately palms, rubbing at the head until it starts to feel slick under his skin. Otabek groans at the attention, minutely thrusting himself into Yuri’s hand as he starts to get into the sensation.

“Hey, you got any lube around here?” Yuri asks, using Otabek’s precum to slide his hand further down that long hard cock but it's nowhere near enough to coat the whole thing.

“Under the pillow,” Otabek gasps as Yuri’s hand moves back up to his length and a finger dips into his slit. The hand that's not teasing Otabek’s cock reaches up under the pillow and pulls out the half empty bottle of lube after a few moments of feeling blindly around.

“You expecting a booty call or something?” Yuri teases with a smirk, letting go of Otabek’s shaft after one final twist to the head so he can open up the lube. Otabek snatches it from him before he can pour any into his hand though, and he pouts when Otabek coats his own fingers instead.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Otabek says with a raised eyebrow, though how hard he’s breathing gives away his total lack of actual composure. “You keep playing with my dick like that and we’ll never get there.”

Instead of waiting for what would have been an undoubtedly amazingly clever reply, Otabek dips his lubed fingers between Yuri’s legs, nudging them apart gently. His fingers trail lightly along Yuri’s balls, stopping only briefly to rub at them roughly before he moves on to Yuri’s hole, circling it slowly, teasing him and giving him a taste of what's to come when the tip of a finger just slightly breeches the ring of muscle, and a loud moan escapes Yuri’s throat, making him sound like a goddamned porn star. Otabek is barely doing anything, and already he feels this sensitive to his touch; living so far apart from one’s significant other _really fucking sucks_.

The finger at his entrance pushes further in, all the way up to the second knuckle and Yuri gasps at the intrusive feeling on his insides, one hand curling into Otabek’s hair as a response to the stimulus. It’s never this intense when he touches himself like this, and he wonders vaguely if it’s because Otabek just has that much of a better angle than he does, or if it’s just because it’s Otabek in general that’s doing it. A second finger joins the first, and the stretch becomes that much better as Otabek twists and scissors them inside Yuri.

“Bekaaaa,” Yuri groans when he manages to find his breath. He reaches down with his free hand and starts pumping at his own erection, loosely running his fingers along his shaft so he doesn’t get too worked up too early, and is rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and the sudden addition of a third finger, which has him very consciously holding in a flinch at the sting. Otabek notices all the same though, and leans down over Yuri’s bare chest, lapping at his nipples with his tongue to distract Yuri from the pain. It works like a charm, and Yuri is practically writhing on the bed with Beka’s teeth and tongue worrying his nipple, three fingers fucking his ass, and his own hand wrapped around his dick.

He uses the hand he still has threaded through Otabek’s hair to pull him up from his nipples so that he can kiss Yuri’s mouth instead, and Otabek obliges, his tongue battling Yuri’s for dominance in a recreation of the rhythm Otabek’s fingers are fucking him with. It's the last straw for Yuri; if Otabek doesn't get inside him _this second_ , he's pretty sure he’s going to die. He says as much to Otabek, who snorts, but when he pulls himself away from Yuri, there’s nothing in his gaze but tenderness and love. Yuri’s breath catches in his throat at being on the receiving end of that look, even after they've been dating as long as they have; it's so much more intense in person, and they don't see each other often.

Otabek finds the lube, which had gotten briefly lost in the tangle of bed sheets around them, and begins to slather up his length, groaning at the sensation as he looks Yuri straight in the eye. Yuri feels his mouth begin to water at the prospect of being impaled on that huge cock and he makes sure that as Otabek’s getting into position between Yuri’s spread legs, he hears Yuri whisper, “I want all of it, Beka. Every last inch.”

Otabek lets out a desperate sounding moan as he says, “Don’t tease me, Yura. _God_ , don’t tease.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Yuri insists as Otabek takes his dick and aligns it with Yuri’s entrance. “Fill me up, baby.”

Otabek lunges, covering Yuri’s body with his own, pushing himself halfway into that tight hole, only coming back to himself when Yuri’s gasping breaths turn into a loud, keening moan. He stops abruptly, keeping himself motionless with a swear, his hands resting on Yuri’s hips to keep him still as well.

“Yuri, _fuck_ are you okay? Talk to me, zhanim,” Otabek says into Yuri’s hair, very consciously holding his body frozen as the pressure and heat from being halfway inside Yuri threatens to consume his conscious mind.

Yuri is silent for a few nervous moments, his brain turned to mush as the equal amounts of pain and pleasure coursing through his nerves subside enough that he manages to catch his breath so he can speak.

“Why the fuck did you stop?” his voice is amazingly scratchy already, and Otabek has a hard time not pushing himself in another few inches. Yuri very much wouldn't mind if he did though, attempting to wiggle his hips in Otabek’s grasp to encourage him.

“I thought I had hurt you,” Otabek mumbles, Yuri’s slight movements from underneath him beginning to become very distracting.

“It felt _great_ ,” Yuri assures him, taking a quick moment to run his fingers through Otabek’s hair before he settles his hands on the strong shoulders above him. “Now keep going.”

Otabek takes a deep breath. He’s never been _all the way_ in anyone before, and to be honest, he’s feeling a bit nervous. Yuri bucks his hips, causing Otabek’s cock to slide in another half an inch, clearly impatient with the nonexistent pace Otabek himself has currently set for them. He’s been training himself for this day for months and he is not going to let Otabek pussy out of fucking him _now._

“Come on Beka,” Yuri persuades, trying to get friction to his prostrate from the stationary rod filling him up. “ _Please goddamnit_.”

And that does it. Yuri’s special brand of begging lights a fire in his veins, and before he even realizes what he’s doing, Otabek has pushed the rest of his long cock into Yuri, bottoming out so the tops of his thighs meet Yuri’s overheated skin. Yuri lets out a long hiss as he moves, and when Otabek’s finally seated, takes a few moments to just breathe, to take in the feeling of being _so completely full_. It's almost overwhelming, and Yuri feels a few tears form in his eyes, nothing but sheer willpower keeping him from letting them fall, lest Otabek get the wrong idea now of all times.

“Move now,” Yuri says, rubbing a bit at the marks he hadn't even realized he’d made on Otabek’s shoulders. “Hurry and fucking _move now_.”

The feeling of being completely engulfed in Yuri’s tight heat is _amazing_ , and Otabek obliges Yuri’s request with enthusiasm, pulling halfway out and slamming back in, setting a wickedly fast pace that leaves Yuri practically sobbing underneath him as the head of Otabek’s dick mercilessly attacks his prostate. Honestly, Otabek would love to take the time to give Yuri the slow and sensual lovemaking he deserves, but they’re both jet lagged and tired as hell, not to mention, as only their second time attempting actual sex, he’d like to actually make it all the way through this time.

The sound of skin slapping together fills the air of the hotel room, Yuri’s whines and whimpers adding a higher pitched chorus to the background that Otabek loves. He reaches down between them, taking Yuri’s swollen and leaking length into his hand, and pumping it as best he's able when he feels like he's also about to lose his mind.

Yuri feels his orgasm building, Otabek’s sloppy handjob just the thing to send him careening right over the edge of the abyss of pleasure. He doesn't even have time to open his mouth to warn Beka before he’s cumming all over his hand, the warm fingers wrapped around him milking his dick for all it's worth, until he’s just on the edge of oversensitivity.

“Beka,” he sighs happily, reaching up and pulling Otabek down into a filthy kiss. He pulls back slightly to speak against Otabek’s lips, “You're almost there, come on baby. Cum inside me, paint me with your cum. I want it so bad, Beka, give it to me.”

Otabek allows himself to be manipulated to Yuri’s whims, chasing an orgasm that feels like it's just out of reach. Then Yuri starts the dirty talk, and it only takes him one, two, three more thrusts before he's emptying himself inside of Yuri’s ass. Yuri feels the heat spill inside of him, and he squeezes his muscles as tight around Otabek as he can, the sensation so good if he hadn't just cum, he definitely would have again. Otabek breathes heavily, burying his face in Yuri’s sweaty hair as his cock slowly softens inside. Everything about this day has so far been amazing, from seeing Yuri’s messages when his plane landed to waking up knowing that he’s finally here and Otabek doesn't want it to end. But Yuri starts to shift uncomfortably beneath him, so he pulls out as gently as he can, and can't help but watch with fascination as his cum starts to ooze back out of Yuri’s stretched out hole.

“We should take a shower,” he tells Yuri distractedly, still taking in the sight of his completely debauched and fucked out lover. There is something incredibly appealing about seeing Yuri this way, covered in his own cum as Otabek’s slowly drips out of his ass, and already he can feel his loins stirring for a round two.

“If I stand up, I'm gonna faint,” Yuri informs Otabek, sluggishly draping his arm across his eyes. Otabek has all the heavy light cancelling curtains drawn, and now that the very last of his energy has been used up in some very satisfying sex, he’s ready to pass out. “Come here and cuddle with me until I fall asleep.”

“Your wish is my command,” Otabek smiles, helping Yuri rearrange his tired body into a more sleep appropriate pose before he pulls his long forgotten sweats the rest of the way off and goes into the bathroom, wetting a hand towel from the sink and bringing it back to gently wipe Yuri’s stomach clean. It’s not nearly as good as a shower, but it’ll have to do until Yuri is feeling up to moving again.

When Otabek climbs back into the bed behind Yuri and pulls him close, so his head is tucked under Otabek’s chin, Yuri mumbles a sleepy, “Love you,” before he’s out like a light. As he pulls the covers up around them, Otabek’s heart clenches; it may only be a week, but he’s determined to make this time together the best they can possibly hope for. Living so far apart and only seeing each other at competitions is harder than Otabek had thought it would be, so much so that now that he has Yuri in his sight, he barely wants to let him leave. As a result, he finds that he spends more time than he wants to admit just admiring Yuri as he sleeps against him.

Eventually though, his nap from earlier proves to be not enough, and he too drifts off, holding Yuri as close to himself as he can possibly get away with.

When Yuri wakes up hours later, the first thing he notices is the absolutely disgusting feeling of drying cum sticking his thighs together. The next is that Otabek is no longer in bed with him, and the third is that the door to the bathroom is open and Yuri can hear the shower running. Well, that makes up his mind very quickly about where his next destination is, and he’s pleased when he manages to stand up with minor difficulties and make his way to the bathroom without incident.

Otabek is standing naked just outside the shower stall, reaching in to feel the water temperature when Yuri enters the room, and he takes a moment to appreciate the long, thin scratches making their way from bottom to top of Otabek’s shoulder blades. He wraps his arms around Otabek’s waist and kisses one of the scratch marks to get his attention, and Otabek looks over his shoulder at Yuri, smiling that barely noticeable smile that drives Yuri up the wall.

“Hey,” Otabek greets him, turning in the circle of Yuri’s arms to face him. “I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep if you want. It hasn't been that long.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Yuri says with a grimace, gesturing to himself with a hand. “I feel disgusting. Mind if I join you?”

“Please do,” Otabek tells him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips before he steps away from Yuri and into the shower stall, holding the door open behind him for Yuri to follow.

Yuri rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling when he says, “Oh, my fucking hero.”

Showering with someone when you're not used to it is like an odd dance of trying not to get in each other’s way, but at the same time, they both _really_ want to be in each other’s way. They come to a mutual agreement to wash up before indulging in any of the more... _pleasant_ shower activities they may have been thinking of, but then Otabek practically begs Yuri to let him wash his hair.

“Why?” Yuri asks, incredulous. “It's a pain in the fucking ass. Besides, it's tangled to shit from earlier, that's not gonna be any fun for you.”

“Because I want to,” Otabek replies earnestly, and damn it but Yuri can't say no to that dumb, beautiful face of his. He turns so his back is facing Otabek, as well as the inches of blond hair hanging down towards his shoulders. It's a little awkward at first, Yuri thinks, feeling someone else’s hands running shampoo through his hair, but Otabek is much gentler on him than Yuri himself generally is, and the way Otabek’s fingers massage into his scalp is like magic.

The first groan of pleasure he lets out nearly startles him it's so unexpected, and then the embarrassment sets in when he hears Otabek chuckle lightly behind him. But then he decides that he doesn't give a fuck because what's there to be embarrassed about when he standing naked in the shower with his boyfriend? It's all already out there at this point, so Yuri doesn't hold back when Otabek really starts to get in to his impromptu scalp massage.

By the time Otabek is rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Yuri feels practically boneless from the absence of tension in his muscles. He's gotten a few calf and foot massages in his day to prevent injury, but nothing that left him feeling like a puddle of goop on the floor, and he decides that it's a sensation he quite enjoys. He turns to thank Otabek for his brilliant fingers but stops short, raising his eyebrows at the very prominent problem Otabek is sporting. Otabek flushes a bit at Yuri’s look, but doesn’t have the decency to look ashamed.

“The way you were moaning, you can't really be surprised,” Otabek raises his eyebrows right back at Yuri. “I think you were louder just now than you were earlier.”

Yuri _knows_ that isn't true because earlier had been _special_ (at least, he hopes he's not always going to be that noisy during sex; he had mastered the art of silent masturbation when living with Lilia, but everything had just been _that_ much better, _that_ much more intense when Otabek had done it. More to the point though, he hadn't _wanted_ to be quiet, since he had wanted Otabek to know exactly how much he was enjoying himself) but also because his throat is still a bit sore from their earlier round, and going too loud had started to hurt a bit.

He lets Otabek bait him all the same though, because that's infinitely more fun.

“Well, how about I… make it up to you?” Yuri says, letting his hands drift to Otabek’s hips as he drops to his knees in the shower stall, giving Otabek a significant look from over the top of his erection. Otabek swallows visibly, bracing his hands against the sides of the tile walls, before he turns back to Yuri and gives a small, shy nod. If it wouldn't totally ruin the mood, Yuri would laugh at how goddamn adorable his stupid boyfriend is.

Instead, he decides to suck his soul out through his dick, and he looks down at Otabek’s massive length with mild trepidation before he takes a deep breath and starts, first wrapping a hand around the bottom of the shaft and moving it at a slow, constant pace, then placing a tender kiss to the head, rubbing it over his lips before he takes it into his mouth. His tongues the slit and Otabek gasps from above him, so he does it a few more times before he pulls off and begins mouthing down the skin in front of him, alternating between his lips and tongue, with a quick flash of teeth here and there that causes Otabek to moan loudly. When Yuri reaches the bottom of the shaft, he moves on to the balls, sucking first one, then the other, into his mouth so hard his cheeks hollow. His hand is still moving slowly along Otabek's dick, so Yuri decides to take his time, stopping to suck a heavy bruise on Otabek’s inner thigh, right next to where his testicles hang.

He follows a random path back up to the shaft with his mouth, and by the time he’s made it back up to the head and takes it in his mouth again, the taste of precum is heavy on the tip, and Otabek is panting above him. Yuri’s had his second hand braced against Beka’s hip all this time to stop him from thrusting into Yuri’s face, but now he allows it to slide down between Otabek’s legs and massage the sack he had just left behind. He takes more of his length into his mouth, taking a deep breath through his nose and relaxing his throat as best he can.

He had trained for this too, after their first time, because it had ended up being the way he got Otabek off, but Yuri’s very reactive gag reflex had put up quite a bit of a fight. So, in addition to building up his stamina, he had also practiced deep-throating, and was pretty pleased by his success rate over all, though looking Otabek’s cock over now and imagining fitting that whole thing in his mouth is a little daunting, he still wants to try.

He lets go of Otabek’s dick with his hand, which he then proceeds to wrap around his waist, using the leverage to encourage Otabek to bring his hips forward as Yuri concentrates as hard as he can on taking as much as he can. Otabek’s fingers find their way into Yuri’s hair, pulling the wet strands out of his face until it's completely visible, which prompts Yuri to open his eyes and look straight up into Otabek’s face at the same instant he bottoms out, feeling the coarse pubic hair at the base of the shaft start to tickle his nose. He swallows, an involuntary reaction to the giant rod of flesh now going halfway down his throat, and Otabek lets out a high pitched sound of desperation that makes Yuri want to smile.

He draws himself back just a bit, then brings himself forward quickly enough that Otabek gasps, then looks meaningfully up into Beka’s eyes, hoping he'll get the message. He does, after a moment, his eyes widening as he stares down at Yuri, before he bites his lip and pulls his hips back, thrusting shallowly into Yuri’s throat. Yuri wants to roll his eyes at the delicate way Otabek is treating him, but knows that if he’s patient, Beka will hopefully lose himself in the feeling and really start fucking his face.

He does, Yuri is pleased to note, when his orgasm starts approaching his thrusts become harder and more desperate, and Yuri moans loudly, swallowing to encourage Beka to let his load go, because honestly they've been at this for a little while now and his jaw is really starting to hurt. Beka gasps and holds Yuri’s head still, his cock still pushing mercilessly against Yuri’s gag reflex as he empties himself right down his throat.

Yuri gives him a moment to catch his breath before he begins pulling himself back, coughing a bit when he’s finally empty of all obstruction. Otabek is looking down at him like he’s some sort of holy construct, and Yuri can feel his face flushing with color.

“What?” he tries to ask, but his throat is so completely _wrecked_ that it hardly comes out at all.

Otabek steps forward and pulls Yuri up from his knees, bringing their mouths together in a soul searing kiss that has Yuri whimpering as best he can with his ruined voice.

“Your turn,” Beka says against his lips, running a hand up Yuri’s erection before he reaches behind him to shut the water of the shower off. It had long since gone lukewarm, and Yuri sends a mental note of apology to everyone that had hoped to get hot showers on this floor for the rest of the day as Otabek ushers him back into the bedroom.

“On your hands and knees,” Otabek instructs, gesturing to the bed and Yuri feels a shiver crawl up his spine, and not just because the air conditioning in the room is cooling his wet skin. He does as he’s told, feeling incredibly exposed with his ass in the air like this, but Otabek is now kneeling behind him on the bed, hands cupping Yuri’s cheeks before spreading them apart, exposing his now clean hole to Otabek’s eyes. Yuri yelps in surprise, his elbows giving out so he has to rest his forearms on the sheets, his hands automatically fisting in the soft material.

“B-Beka!” Yuri tries to gasp in admonishment, but it turns into a groan of embarrassment as Otabek slides his thumbs into Yuri’s entrance from either side, pulling the still stretched muscle open as Yuri’s dick leaks heavily onto the bed sheets below him. Then, Otabek introduces his tongue to Yuri’s asshole, and though he will deny it to his dying day, he shrieks at the first swipe Otabek makes over the sensitive area, burying his head in his arms as all his limbs tremble at the sensation.

Otabek doesn't even pause in his ministrations, alternating between long swipes of his tongue over the hole and sticking it _inside_ Yuri, fucking him with his tongue like he would with his dick, and Yuri finds himself biting hard into the flesh of his arm to prevent himself from any more over the top noises he feels inclined to make. That, unfortunately, doesn't stop the frankly pornographic moans that escape his used voice box, and Otabek can tell he’s getting close when the sounds escaping him become more high pitched. He slides his fingers into Yuri along with his tongue, massaging his prostate until he cums, dick untouched, onto the sheets of Otabek’s bed.

Yuri’s knees give out, and he would have collapsed right into his puddle of release if Otabek hadn't caught him by the hips and moved him to the side before he could, which Yuri is eternally grateful for. He’s still too out of breath to say so though, his mind reeling from Otabek’s apparently _many talents_ to form much in the way of thought at all. Otabek flips him around so he’s laying on his back, and crawls up his body so their faces are level with each other, then proceeds to kiss the life out of him. It's a little weird to know that before this, the last place Otabek’s tongue had been was in his ass, but at least he _knows_ it was clean, having been scrubbed out in the shower not fifteen minutes prior, and he relaxes into the kiss, running his hands lightly up Otabek’s sides, gently massaging as he goes.

They don't break from the kiss until somewhere in the room, Yuri’s phone barks, the message alert he has set for Viktor, and Yuri releases Otabek’s lips with a groan, dropping his head back on the pillow with dramatic annoyance. Otabek huffs a laugh, pushing himself up and off of Yuri to search the room for the wayward device, and Yuri’s groan of annoyance turns harsher.

“Beka, come back,” he whines, making grabby hands at the air in Otabek’s direction like a toddler. “Who cares about the geezers? Let them suffer.”

When Otabek finally makes it back over to Yuri though, he's holding the phone out to him, and he’s wearing his sweats from earlier. Yuri frowns at the appearance of clothing on his otherwise perfect day, but accepts the phone with a pout, which turns to a grimace as he reads through Viktor’s text.

“Viktor and Katsudon want to have dinner with us,” he complains, skimming through the thoroughly obnoxious comments Viktor throws in to his texts to get to the meat of the issue.

“Okay,” Otabek replies easily, stroking a calming hand up and down Yuri’s thigh. “When do they want to meet?”

“You're not supposed to agree so easily,” Yuri says with a huff, typing a quick “ _f_ _uck off_ ” to Viktor before hastily adding “ _when and where_ ” when he’s greeted with one of Otabek’s most unimpressed looks. “Why the hell are you taking their side on this when I'm the one getting you off?”

Otabek flushes at Yuri’s language, but stands his ground, scrubbing a hand down his face before he speaks, “Yura… first, there are no sides here, it's just dinner. Second, we’re going to wind up going either way, so we may as well just skip the back and forth and just go. And third, I don't know about you, but all this _getting off_ is making me hungry,” he finishes, parroting Yuri’s words back to him as he goes to his suitcase to look for clothes.

Yuri watches him go with his mouth open. He must really be hungry because he normally will at least pretend to play along with Yuri’s fake hatred act, so when Viktor texts him back “ _hotel lobby, 30 mins? :)_ ” he gets up and stands behind Beka, wrapping his arms around his still naked torso and mumbling an apology into his skin.

Otabek turns in his arms and hugs Yuri to him tightly, kissing his forehead before he buries his face in the crook of Yuri's neck and sighs.

“No, I'm the one that's sorry,” he says, running his hands up and down Yuri’s back in a soothing motion. “I didn't mean to snap. It's just… having you around like this… is more amazing than I can describe, and it's only been a few hours. And I thought about how Viktor and the other Yuuri get to see you every day, and I thought about how fucking unfair that is and then I got annoyed that I was jealous of them for being able to see you whenever they want. So I wound up snapping. I'm so sorry, Yuri,” he apologizes again, pulling back to look Yuri in the face.

Yuri's cheeks are wet from the tears escaping his eyes, because never in his life has anyone said something so goddamn _sweet_ to him.

“If I could trade seeing them everyday for seeing you everyday, I would in a fucking heartbeat,” he sniffs, letting Otabek wipe the tears from his face as he speaks. “I love you, you big fucking sap.”

“I love you too, Yuri. More than anything,” Otabek whispers against his lips and then they're kissing like their lives depend on it, and as far as Yuri is concerned, if someone tries to pry him away from Otabek at this moment, he'll kill them, so… _someone’s_ life depends on it, anyway.

Otabek's hands travel down to Yuri’s naked ass and squeeze gently, causing Yuri to moan into the kiss before Otabek pulls back, smirking at Yuri as he says, “Maybe you should head back to your room for some clothes. While I certainly appreciate the view, Viktor and Yuuri definitely won’t.”

“Fuck you, I'm hot as hell,” Yuri complains, pushing a laughing Otabek away from him with a hand against his chest as he turns to look for his sleep shorts from earlier, wherever the fuck they had ended up.

Otabek is already dressed by the time Yuri’s got his pajamas back on, so he walks Yuri back to his room, lounging on the bed as Yuri gets dressed and put together in a hurry, brushing the tangles out of his hair while he’s slipping his feet into his shoes, and he's ready in record time. Otabek holds the door open for him, which he rolls his eyes at, but then as they’re walking to the elevators, he takes Yuri’s hand in his, slotting their fingers together, and Yuri feels his heart rate increase exponentially at such a tiny detail. It's amazing how not an hour before, Otabek was eating him out in one of these very rooms, but the thing that makes his heart feel like it's going to explode is when they hold hands in public.

And as they walk into the lobby, hand in hand with smiles and flushed cheeks, he can't even bring himself to be too upset at the idiot couple’s teasing, because he's happier right in this moment than he has been in months.

 

**Monday**

 

The rest of the week had gone fairly similarly to the day they had both gotten in. They had, of course, made the rounds they were due to make with JJ and his soon-to-be-wife Isabella, Otabek’s hand on Yuri’s hip the only thing keeping him from yelling something inappropriate when JJ made a comment about Yuri being the wife between him and Otabek. But otherwise, they admittedly hadn’t spent much time outside of Otabek’s hotel room, getting to know each other’s bodies and spending as much time in each other’s company as they could possibly stand.

The reception had been on Saturday, and it had been a truly lovely affair, even Yuri had to admit. Isabella looked beautiful in her white dress, and even JJ managed to be classy in his tux. He had insisted that all the skaters get together for a photo, which had been mildly annoying, but the photographer had a keen eye for detail and the end result was JJ promising to send them each a print when they got the pictures developed. So, Yuri had to admit, the week hadn’t been a total bust, especially because of all the time he had gotten to spend with Otabek.

Now though, he’s back in his own hotel room, which he’s barely been in except to grab his clothes throughout the week, looking over the complete mess he’s made from his spot on the bed, and questioning all the choices he’s ever made. He messages Otabek to come help him pack, mainly because they’ve been apart for a whole half an hour and Yuri _misses_ him, but also because he really doesn’t want to pack all this shit back up by himself.

Otabek arrives within ten minutes, like he said he would, and lets out a deep sigh when he sees that the state of the room has not changed at all since Yuri sent him the picture.

“You could at least try to pick up,” Otabek admonishes him gently, but he doesn’t reject Yuri’s hug or lingering kiss, or the five kisses that naturally come after the first one. He also doesn’t stop Yuri from pushing him down on to the bed so Yuri can climb onto his lap to get a better angle at his lips. There are quickly wandering hands that receive no mention, and even when shirts are lost, he doesn’t seem to mind. What finally does catch his attention though is when Yuri very purposefully and sensually grinds his ass down on Otabek’s hard on, which can’t be comfortable pressed so tightly in his jeans.

“Yuri, wait,” he tries to gasp between kisses, his hands moving to Yuri’s hips to try and still them. Yuri allows himself to be slid away from Otabek’s crotch, but his metaphorical eyes are still on the prize. “We’re supposed to be packing up your stuff. _Yuri_.”

Yuri pauses in his new mission to unzip Otabek’s fly when his boyfriend calls his name a little more seriously than normal. He frowns up at Otabek, lightly running his fingers against the tented denim in front of him.

“ _What_?” he says, his tone whiny from the interruption. “What’s so fucking important in this room that I can’t ride you first?”

Otabek takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, as though he’s trying to maintain his willpower to continue rejecting Yuri’s advances. Yuri would like to point out that maintaining his willpower for such a thing is completely unnecessary.

“I’ll tell you what,” he bargains, running his hands soothingly up Yuri’s sides. “We finish packing up your stuff, and you can… _ride me_ all you want,” the rising flush in his cheeks as he repeats Yuri’s words back to him is everything, and Yuri wouldn’t be able to say no to that face even if he wanted to. He finds it adorably incredible that after everything they’ve done together this week, Otabek still gets shy and embarrassed so easily. At least, until they actually start; he seems to leave all shame behind once they get going. (Yuri mildly blames it on the fact that their first time went so appallingly badly; he doesn’t remember Otabek acting like a blushing virgin then, but he has every time since, so clearly Yuri’s got a lot to make up for.)

“Okay,” he says, leaning into Otabek’s space again to kiss him once, long and deep. He pushes himself up from the bed as soon as they part, kicking his stray clothes towards the center of the room as he goes, before he turns back towards Otabek and says, “Stay right there. Keep yourself nice and hard for me.”

Otabek’s flush deepens and begins to spread to his chest as Yuri turns and begins shoving clothes at random into his suitcase.

“You want me to…?” he trails off, unsure of how he’s going to finish that statement.

“Whatever it takes,” Yuri says flippantly, getting on his hands and knees so he can clean out from under the bed. “I mean, I certainly wouldn’t say _no_ to watching you masturbate before I ride you. But I mean, you could turn on the porn channel, or something. This room is on Viktor’s card, so who cares if it costs anything. Or, you know. Whatever works,” he finishes, pulling himself up and sitting on his knees so he can see Otabek over the side of the bed.

Otabek bites his lip for a moment in indecision and Yuri looks at him encouragingly, resting his arms on the mattress as Otabek thinks. Then, he speaks.

“Would you… get naked for me?” he says it as though he’s expecting the answer to be _no_ and Yuri has to wonder on what Earth he’d given Otabek the impression that he doesn’t enjoy being naked in front of him.

There’s a flush on his own cheeks now as he stands and strips out of his shorts, the only thing he was left wearing, and looks over at Otabek with his hands on his hips, completely unrepentant about his own half hard dick now looking Otabek in the face. Otabek groans when he sees it, unzipping his jeans and pushing both them and his underwear down and off, his erection slapping at his stomach the moment it’s let free. Yuri nods in approval of both of their wardrobe changes, and gets back to cleaning, making sure to stay on his feet this time so that every time he bends over, Otabek gets an eyeful of, well, _everything_.

The exhibitionism gets to Yuri much more than he expected it would, and by the time he’s finished shoving all his belongings haphazardly back into his suitcase, he’s fully erect and almost leaking, his face flushed a brilliant red as he zips his suitcase closed with a flourish. He glances over his shoulder at Otabek, trying to be coy, and sees him slicking up his cock with the lube Yuri had left out on the side table, and it’s all the invitation he needs to turn and scramble on to the bed. He crawls up the mattress until his face is level with Otabek’s dick, and places a gentle kiss to the head before he moves on, seating himself on Otabek’s lap so their erections are flush together.

Otabek immediately takes Yuri into his hand as well, his slick skin feeling like heaven as Yuri slowly fucks up into his fist. Otabek’s other hand runs through Yuri’s hair, cupping the back of his head to bring their mouths together, and once that’s accomplished, moves down the smooth skin of his back until he’s got a handful of Yuri’s bum, massaging gently as his fingers trace the crack teasingly. Then his fingers dip in, reaching for that pucker of muscle he’s gotten to know so well over the past week, only to withdraw in surprise. He looks at Yuri, who had pushed his face into Otabek’s shoulder once his fingers began to trail downward, but Otabek can still see the vivid red painting his cheeks

“Yura, are you already… _prepared_?” he asks, his voice cracking on the last word because he gets a sudden image of Yuri, alone on his bed as he fingers himself open and he nearly loses it right then and there, his cock twitching in his own grasp as a large drop of precome dribbles out of the head.

Yuri turns his head so Otabek can see his face, completely flushed but with a seductive smile.

“You took ten minutes to get here and my room looked exactly the same. What do you think I was doing?” Yuri whispers into his ear, and Otabek clutches desperately at the fleshy mound under his palm, causing Yuri to groan loudly before he says, “Lay back, Beka. I’ll take it from here.”

Otabek takes a deep breath and lays back, settling against the headboard and watching Yuri with lust-filled eyes, slowly letting his hands fall back to his sides, almost like he doesn’t want to let Yuri go. Yuri moves forward, hovering on his knees over Otabek’s lap, taking that long, hard cock in his hand and holding it still as he slowly impales himself on it. It’s much more difficult doing this himself than it is just letting Otabek push it in, but he’s been fantasizing about riding this dick since the very first time he saw it, and he’s not going to let a little discomfort get in his way.

It takes a few minutes, but he eventually breathes a sigh of relief when he feels Otabek’s hips meet his ass, and he pauses for another few moments to just feel the pressure filling him up because _god_ that’s _good_ , and he chances a glance back up at Otabek to see how he’s faring. It’s actually almost comical, the severe look of concentration on Otabek’s face, his fingers holding tightly to Yuri’s thighs as he tries his damnedest not to immediately thrust up into the familiar tight heat. Yuri runs his fingers through Otabek’s hair, catching his attention.

“I’m gonna move now, okay?” he tells him, moving close to press a kiss onto those swollen lips before he leans back, placing his hands on Otabek’s shoulders for leverage as he pulls himself back up, til only the head of Beka’s dick is still in him, before he slides back down, setting a slow, sensual pace.

Otabek groans below him, running his hands all over Yuri’s body, trying to distract himself from the way Yuri’s slowly driving him crazy in the best way possible. He settles with one hand tweaking the pert nipples on Yuri’s chest, making them stand up straight and proud, the other tangling in Yuri’s hair, using the leverage to pull him in close so he can kiss and suck on that tantalizing neck before him. Yuri whines in appreciation when he sucks hard enough to leave a mark, and that’s when Otabek gets an idea. He knows Yuri will appreciate it, especially since they’re going to be parting ways early in the morning, so he sets to work with his mouth, sucking marks down Yuri’s neck, starting just under his ear and moving all the way down to his collar bone. Otabek won’t be at all surprised if once Yuri notices what he’s done, he wears his most open collared shirt to show off the small bruises with pride.

Yuri’s legs are trembling by the time Otabek is finished with his crusade on Yuri’s neck, and he’s sure it’s not totally due to fatigue. Despite the slow and easy pace he had set though, he really is beginning to tire, using muscles he doesn’t normally use.

“B-Beka,” he gasps, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Otabek’s. “ _Beka_ …” Yuri can’t seem to say anything else, his entire being full of Otabek. Luckily, Otabek seems to get what he means without the words, and shifts his stance, leaning further against the headboard, and taking the rest of his weight onto his feet, moving his hands to Yuri’s hips, holding him still as he takes control of the pace. Yuri moans loudly as Otabek fucks up into him, grabbing onto the headboard to hold himself steady against the hard thrusts of Otabek’s hips.

Otabek knows he’s going to cum only seconds before it happens, Yuri’s slow start adding more to the build up than he had expected, and he releases his load into Yuri with a shout, gripping those pale hips tightly to keep them in place as he marks their owner as his own. Yuri gasps as Otabek’s fluids fill up his every crevice, but it’s not quite enough to send him over the edge. His dick is leaking like a faucet, still stiff and angry red, and he hasn’t cum yet and he feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t.

Otabek notices his plight and leans forward, laying Yuri down on the bed as he pulls out of his pliant body, taking the head of his lover’s shaft into his mouth as he fills his used hole with three fingers, rubbing directly against his prostate as he sucks hard at the slit of Yuri’s cock. Yuri cums in less than a minute, exploding into Otabek’s mouth with a shout of pure pleasure, his fingers gripping Otabek’s hair harder than he means to as he holds his head still to take all of him. Otabek swallows greedily, his fingers still moving around in Yuri to milk him for every last drop he’s got. He only pulls away when Yuri’s fingers go from pulling to gently stroking, releasing the dick from his mouth with an obscene slurp, tugging his fingers out of Yuri’s abused entrance, smeared with his own cum.

Yuri lets out a long breath as Otabek stretches out in the bed next to him, their heads near the foot of the bed as they almost automatically shift closer to each other for post coital cuddling.

“Told you letting me ride you would be a good idea,” Yuri’s voice is rough, but full of obvious satisfaction, and Otabek snorts, but doesn’t disagree.

“And you’re all packed for tomorrow too,” Otabek reminds him a bit smugly. “So looks like we both did our jobs.”

Yuri grows quiet at the reminder that they’re going to be leaving each other’s company in a scant few hours, and rolls closer to Otabek, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. This week has been like paradise, and every time he’s reminded of their ever-approaching departure times, he feels a little more like he’s slowly dying inside.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he mutters into Otabek’s skin, and Otabek can practically hear his heart breaking. He pulls Yuri tightly to himself, but can’t think of anything to say in response to make reality any better, any easier to swallow, so he doesn’t say anything at all. Yuri takes his silence in stride, cuddling in as closely as he’s able, and they eventually start to doze lightly on the bed, still encircled in each other’s arms as they fall into their dreams.

 

**Thursday**

 

It’s only been three days since he parted from Otabek, but already Yuri feels his absence like a phantom ache in a missing limb. They’ve been talking every night on Skype since they got back to their respective home countries, but it’s just not the same as being able to crawl into bed with him, to feel the warmth of his skin against Yuri’s, to be able to just _talk_ to him, face to face, whenever he has something to say. It’s almost like a teaser for a life that Yuri wishes he had, and everyone at the rink has been very aware of Yuri’s absolutely foul mood since returning from Canada.

Viktor has called the entire trip a resounding success, since Yuri didn’t yell anything obscene at JJ even once during the entire trip; Katsudon knows better, because he had seen the lengths Otabek had gone to to keep Yuri’s alcohol-loosened mouth busy during the after party when he accidentally stumbled upon them in a less than kosher position, but doesn’t want to shatter Viktor’s dreams of aceing fatherhood or whatever the fuck, and so stays silent. Yuri himself doesn’t actually care about Viktor and his delusions enough to correct him, mainly because he’s too busy moping over Otabek to have much time for anything else — normally, shattering Viktor’s delusions is right up there with skating in Yuri’s top favorite things to do.

Yuri and Katsuki are taking turns practising step sequences with Viktor at the rink that day — not that Yuuri particularly needs it — but it gives Viktor an excuse to skate with his front practically fused to Katsudon’s back in the guise of “showing him the steps” so Yuri clears the ice after his session with a roll of the eyes and deep-seated sense of jealousy that he can’t do the same with Otabek (in all honesty, it’s not like he actually _would_ , because he and Otabek actually have something called “a sense of time and place.” He would just like the option to be there, should he so _choose_ to exercise it).

He’s leaning with his elbows back on the rink wall, his phone in his hand as he waits for their poorly disguised flirting to be over so he can take the ice again. His phone chirps in his hand with Otabek’s message alert, and he stares at it in confusion for half a second before he realizes that Otabek actually messaged him first. He opens the app half expecting some sort of spam message to have been sent to him from Otabek’s account, but is surprised to find that Otabek has, actually, just messaged him first.

( _Yuri?_ )

Yuri’s heart is pounding in his chest as he responds. Has something happened? Is everything okay? Is Otabek okay? But he soothes Yuri’s worries with just a few words.

( _No, nothing. Just…_ )

( _I love you and I miss you already_ )

At that moment, Yuri has to speed off the ice, clipping on his skate guards in record time and rushing towards the locker room because his eyes are already welling up with tears and he’ll be damned if he lets the idiot couple see him cry. He throws on his jacket and pulls the hood up as soon as he gets into his locker, because knowing his luck, someone will come looking for him. Beka can somehow tell that he’s crying just from the way he’s typing, or otherwise has some psychic couple power shit that Yuri certainly isn’t equipped with which would be totally fucking unfair, and he abuses his newfound powers by calling Yuri out, which is one hundred percent not cool. Yuri has a reputation to uphold, and even though the only person that knows he’s crying is Otabek, it’s the general principle of the thing.

( _Don’t cry Yuri. Especially when I’m not there to hold you_ )

The platitudes would be empty coming from anyone else, but it seems that strictly because of the fact that they are from Otabek, Yuri starts to feel better. It’s kind of amazing how quickly he can go through emotions with just a few words from Otabek to act as a catalyst. He realizes with a jolt of understanding that if Otabek ever had the mind to, he could break Yuri, completely and utterly.

Luckily for Yuri, he’s pretty sure that such a thing would destroy Otabek too.

( _It’s a promise. I’ll see you soon_ )

One day. One day, they’ll live together. One day, they’ll be old and gross and in love, just like Viktor and Yuuri, and when that day comes, Yuri’s going to shove his happiness in everyone’s fucking faces. But until then, there really is only one thing he can say about the whole thing.

_looking forward to it_

❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone so much for sticking this out!  
> if you got this far, consider leaving a comment or a kudo!  
> it means the world to me! :D


End file.
